


Truth or Dare (Steve Rogers x Reader) One-shot

by savrom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Romance, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savrom/pseuds/savrom
Summary: It's your birthday and together with Tony, Natasha and Pepper you're playing a game of Truth or Dare. Your Dare? Kiss the first person to walk into the room, blindfolded...





	Truth or Dare (Steve Rogers x Reader) One-shot

 

“Truth or dare?” Tony asked you, sipping from his glass of whiskey.

    Together with Natasha and Pepper you were playing the old time favorite game of Truth or Dare as you were waiting for the rest to come back from a mission or the shower.

    It was your birthday today and everyone had promised to be there. You were anxiously waiting for the presents you were about to receive. You hadn’t asked for anything, but knowing your friends, you knew they would at least get you a cake.

    You had been part of the Avengers ever since the battle of New York when you had saved Thor and Steve’s asses. You had courageously thrown yourself in the fight, even though your S.H.I.E.L.D. training hadn’t even been finished yet. Nick Fury had been impressed with your skill and determination and had offered you a position within the Avengers.

    Of course, you had said yes.

    “Really?” you sighed. “Do I have to?”

    Tony smiled. “We all did it. So now it’s your turn.”

    You groaned. You had hoped the rest would have already been here if the question would come your way. Unfortunately for you Tony and Pepper had been very honest and Natasha had proven herself very flexible. Judging by Tony’s grin you’d better not pick truth. He’d most definitely ask you about which of the Avengers you fancied, and since you were a very bad liar, he’d immediately know you saw Steve as more than just your best friend.

    “All right… Dare.”

    Tony’s grin turned even broader and you realized you should have gone with Truth. Dare was going to be much, much worse.

    “Take it easy on her, Tony,” Pepper laughed, seeing the evil twinkle in his eyes. ‘We don’t want her to embarrass herself on her birthday.”

    “I can’t promise such a thing,” he chuckled. “Okay, here’s what you’re going to do. You’ll stand by the door, blindfolded, and wait for someone to enter. The very first person to enter will receive a lovely kiss from the birthday girl. On the lips…”

    You heard Natasha giggle next to you – she was the only one who knew about your feelings for Steve – and even Pepper seemed amused.

    “What if it’s Nick…” you mumbled, not wanting to kiss anyone but Steve, but thinking that even Clint or Thor would be better to kiss than Nick. That would make everything way too awkward.

    Tony laughed. “I’ll guess you’ll find out after you’ve kissed him!”

    You sighed. “And what if I won’t do it?”

    “Hmm,” Tony wondered. “I could always show everyone that tape of you sleepwalking through the tower...”

    “You promised you had deleted that!” you cried out angrily, remembering that one night when you had a little bit much to drink. You had woken up on the kitchen counter with no clue how you had gotten there. You didn’t know what was on that tape, but it was better not to find out.

    Tony shrugged his shoulders. “I thought it might come in handy someday… I guess I was right.”

    You sighed, knowing there was nothing you could do about it. You either had to kiss a person you didn’t want to kiss, or Tony would show everyone that video. You didn’t really know what was worse.

    “Fine, I’ll do it, but only if you promise to erase that tape. For real this time.”

    “I promise,” Tony nodded. He pushed himself from the couch and went to get something to blindfold you with.

    “Are you sure about this?” Natasha whispered. “How bad can that video be?”

    “How bad can one kiss be?” you smiled, trying to hide your discomfort. “Besides, Tony won’t let me hear the end of it if I don’t do it.”

    “What about… _you know_.”

    “I don’t think he feels the same… So it doesn’t really matter.”

    Natasha smiled sadly. You hadn’t talked about this often, but she somehow always seemed to know what was on your mind concerning Steve.

    “Here!” Tony said, putting his arms around your shoulders and folding a black scarf over your eyes.

    You couldn’t see a thing and were startled by the sudden movement from behind.

    “Come,” Tony said. “I can hear voices in the stairwell.” He pulled you from your seat and pushed you out in front of him towards the door. “Remember: the very first person to walk in. Just grab him by the collar and press your lips on his.’

    Tony let you of you and you could hear his voice grow distant. Your palms were getting sweaty. You had no idea who would come walking through the door, but you thought you heard Thor and Clint come up the stairs. You took in a deep breath and shook the nerves from your body as you heard someone come around the corner.

    “The birthday girl!” you heard Clint cry out to you. He was at least a few steps away from you.

    “She is blindfolded…” you could hear Thor say even closer to your right.

    “They’re probably playing a game…”

    You felt someone close to you and without thinking about it, you lay your hand on his chest to make him stop. Muscles tensed under your soft touch and you stood on the tip of your toes to reach his face.

    It could still be anyone of them. Except maybe Bruce or Nick. They weren’t that muscular. Or tall.

    A hand found your waist and a shiver went down your spine by the sudden touch. You lay your hand on the cheek of whoever was standing before you and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

    It was unbelievably quiet for several seconds and you thought everyone was holding his or her breath, including you.

    His hand pulled you a bit closer as your lips still lingered on his. They were incredibly soft and you didn’t mind to kiss them again, even though you still didn’t know who you were kissing.

    “You can take your blindfold off now, [Name]…” you heard Tony say. The evil tone in his voice had disappeared and you wondered why everyone had been so quiet.

    You slowly moved one of your hands to your own face, stopping the mesmerizing kiss that had you in its hold. You almost didn’t dare to look up, feeling his rapid heartbeat underneath your other hand.

    The first thing you saw was the dark blue shirt you had given him for his birthday a few months ago. Your heart felt like it was about to burst from your chest.

    It was Steve.

    You pulled the scarf further down to your neck and swallowed hard, looking into his deep blue eyes.

    “Hi…” you mumbled, feeling the heat rise to your cheeks.

    “Hi,” he replied, the same redness covering his face. “H–happy birthday…”

    You smiled, seeing the sparkle in his eyes. You could only hope the kiss had felt as natural to him as it had done to you.

    “Thank you. Sorry about this,” you whispered, still feeling his hands on your waist. “We were playing Truth or Dare.”

    Steve nodded, seeming somewhat disappointed to hear the reason for your tender kiss. “No need to be sorry. I was just in the right place at the right time.”

    You bit your lip, looking down. A warm feeling spread through your body as you realized Steve might like you as much as you liked him “I guess you were…” you responded, looking up at him again. “So, where’s my present?”

    Steve smiled. “Impatient, are we?” he looked deep into your eyes and swallowed hard. “I was actually thinking we could do something together. I…uh… I got us some tickets to see that new movie you wanted to go to and I have made a reservation for a table in that restaurant you like so much.”

    Your heart was about to burst from your chest and you couldn’t stop smiling. You had to control yourself to not kiss him again. What is this was just as friends?

    “Steve… are you asking me out?”

    He nodded slowly. “Yes, I guess I am. I like you a lot, [Name]. As more than just my friend. I don’t know about you, but that kiss… it–”

    “I know,” you said, silencing him with another kiss. “I’m glad it was you.”

    Steve smiled again. “As am I.”

    You stood in his arms for a view more seconds, until Tony cleared his throat, clearly pleased with himself.

    “So I guess I won…” he smirked.

    “What do you mean?” you frowned, turning from Steve. “I kissed Steve.”

    “Yes you did,” Natasha smiled, winking at you. “But he wasn’t the first to enter…”

    “Then who was?”

    “That would be me,” Bruce told you, “but Tony was waving so frantically to avoid you, that I made sure you didn’t notice me.”

    “That’s cheating!” you exclaimed.

    “That may be, but I still won… Now, who wants to see a video of [Name] sleepwalking?’

    “Do you want to get out of here?’ Steve whispered in your ear.

    “Gladly!”

    Before any of the other Avengers would notice, the both of you slipped out of the living room, making your way down the stairs and outside. There were still several hours before the movie would start, but you didn’t care.

    Steve took your hand in his and squeezed it slightly, causing you to smile again. Whatever was to happen the rest of the night, you were glad you had accepted Tony’s dare.

    “Steve…”

    “Yes?”

    “I do have to warn you.”

    “Is that so?” he smiled, looking at you lovingly.

    You nodded. “I don’t kiss on the first date...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Here's another one-shot :) Hope you'll like it!


End file.
